


¡Quiero esta historia!

by Ayumi_Kuran



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nicercy Jersey AllxAll Bottom!Percy Top!Nico pedirhistorias, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayumi_Kuran/pseuds/Ayumi_Kuran
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has querido leer una historia que no encuentras? Prueba a pedírla libremente
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson Jason Grace/PercyJackson All/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 1





	¡Quiero esta historia!

¿Alguna vez has deseado leer una historia pero no la encontrabas? ¿Una pareja que querías pero no había o las pocas que existían te duraron apenas unos minutos? ¿Una trama que te volvía loca que no podías localizar?

¡Pues se acabó ese problema!

Te invito a pedir la pareja que te mueres por leer y yo te la escribo, lo único que debes hacer es ponerme esto:

1.- Pareja que quieres.

2.- Trama que quieres leer.

Aviso, que si uno de los personajes es Percy Jackson solo lo escribo como bottom.

La primera historia será el viernes, es un Jercy omegaverse nwn

¿Quién se anima?


End file.
